away
by le.clarius
Summary: Weechester. Dan berapa kalipun John meninggalkan mereka berdua di tempat Bobby untuk pergi berburu, berat di hati Dean tak pernah sekalipun berkurang.


**AWAY**

.

—_**disavowal:**_

Supernatural (c) Eric Kripke

—_**within this fanfiction:**_

Weechester. OOC maybe.

.

_First attempt on this fandom, please be nice_ m(_, ,_)m

.

* * *

Dengung mesin familiar adalah alarm yang membangunkan Dean pagi itu. Ia mengerjap dan mengucek-ucek matanya hingga kantuk benar-benar pergi. Ia masih berada di tempat yang sama—di kursi belakang, duduk searah kursi kemudi. Satu botol air minum yang isinya tinggal separuh tergeletak di sisi tempatnya duduk. Ia meraih botol itu dan minum hingga tersisa seperempat isinya, mungkin saja Sam nanti haus kalau dia sudah bangun. Sang adik sendiri masih terlelap di sampingnya, bersandar di pintu belakang Chevy Impala produksi 1967 milik sang ayah.

Ia mengarahkan matanya ke sosok di belakang kemudi. John tampak lelah, namun jelas-jelas berusaha mengemudi. Suara Robert Plant membawakan lagu dari album yang sama dengan yang diputar semalam oleh sang ayah masih terdengar, hanya lebih pelan. Jalanan masih sangat sepi, hanya mobil hitam sang ayah yang melaju membelah hamparan ladang gandum yang masih muda di tengah heningnya fajar. Langit masih belum beranjak dari warna malam, hanya tampak semburat lebih terang mengambang di atas cakrawala timur.

Beberapa saat lamanya ia terdiam. Tak tahu harus melakukan atau berkata apa. Takut-takut kalau sang ayah sedang tak ingin berbicara dengannya—apa dia masih marah pada Dean karena membela Sam saat keduanya terakhir beradu argumen?

Lama-kelamaan jalanan bertambah terang. Ia mulai mengenali tempat-tempat—dan menyadari arah tujuan mereka. Bobby, _tentu saja_—ia membatin. Dan itu biasanya berarti John akan pergi meninggalkan mereka agak lama. Ia tak tahu harus merasa kecewa atau lega.

"Dean?"

Suara yang memanggil namanya terdengar pelan dan sedikit berat. Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

"Hei, Sam. Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit di atas bisikan.

Sam hanya mengangguk, namun jelas-jelas kepalanya terantuk karena kantuknya belum pergi. Dean menahan kekeh yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya, hanya mengulurkan botol air minum.

"Ini, minumlah," ujarnya sambil menjaga suaranya tetap rendah. Dean menunggu hingga Sam meraih botol dan meminum habis isinya. Ia melirik sejenak ke arah sang ayah dan melanjutkan, "Sepertinya kita akan ke Bobby."

Sam hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Sekali lagi mata sang kakak beralih ke ayah mereka. Ketika ia menyadari sang ayah tak akan mengatakan apa-apa, kelegaan terasa membasuh bagian dalam dirinya. Ia tak pernah ingin membuat marah sang ayah dan tak pernah ingin meninggalkan Sam sendiri. Bahkan jika itu Sam dan John yang sedang beradu argumen, Dean selalu merasa harus menjadi penengah. Mereka keluarga, bukan? Keluarga tak seharusnya bertengkar dan marah pada satu sama lain seperti itu.

Keluarag juga seharusnya tak menyimpan rahasia—tetapi jika ia melirik ayahnya, ia tak yakin hal itu berlaku pada lelaki ini.

Pada akhirnya sang kakak terdiam lagi. Sam di sampingnya melempar mata keluar jendela, entah apa yang ada di pikiran adiknya itu saat sepasang mata hazelnya memperhatikan matahari yang mulai mengintip dari balik cakrawala. Ia hanya berterima kasih untuk siapapun yang memberikan keheningan di mobil ini, karena Dean tak siap jika harus menengahi argumen sang ayah dan adiknya untuk sekarang.

_Singer Salvage Yard_ masih seperti yang ia ingat; sebuah lapangan luas penuh berisi mobil-mobil yang sudah tak dibuang oleh pemiliknya, sebuah garasi kumuh, di sampingnya ada rumah Bobby yang tidak bisa dikatakan besar, kurang terawat, namun masih pantas untuk dihuni manusia. Aroma besi berkarat jenuh memenuhi atmosfer. Impala berhenti tepat di depan garasi. John mematikan mesinnya, namun tak segera beranjak untuk keluar mobil. Dean hanya memandangi lelaki itu—seakan-akan sang ayah meragukan keputusannya untuk membawa mereka ke Bobby, tapi tidak, itu mustahil. Karena ini John—dan berapa kali mereka sudah dititipkan ke tempat ini sebelumnya saat sang ayah pergi berburu ke tempat lain?

Hingga akhirnya pintu rumah Bobby terbuka dan sang empunya rumah keluar. Ia tak berbeda jauh dari terakhir kali Dean melihatnya; masih mengenakan topi lusuhnya dan masih memiliki kumis tebalnya. Hanya wajahnya tampak agak kelelahan—dan ia tahu, Bobby tidak tidur semalaman lagi. Seperti John juga, yang tampaknya mengendarai mobil tanpa henti sepanjang malam. Bobby tak beranjak dari pintu, hanya menunggu.

Sang ayah menghela napas dan membuka pintu mobil setelah meraih sebuah tas—yang Dean tahu berisi baju miliknya dan Sam. Tanpa kata-kata, Dean memberi isyarat pada Sam untuk keluar. Keduanya otomatis mengikuti sang ayah ke rumah Bobby. Tanpa kata-kata pula, tas itu diulurkan dan diterima oleh Bobby sebelum lelaki tua itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Dean tak tahan untuk bertanya, namun tetap menutup mulutnya. Tetapi Sam sepertinya punya penasaran yang sama dengan sang kakak.

"Berapa lama?" tanya sang adik pelan.

John mengalihkan wajahnya kepada mereka, menatap Sam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku tak tahu, Sam. Tapi aku janji segera kembali setelah selesai."

Dean menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Namun ia tak ingin bertemu mata dengan sang ayah. Betapapun mereka melakukan ini—Dean dan Sam tinggal di tempat Bobby sementara John pergi berburu entah apa, entah untuk berapa lama, tanpa kepastian—ia tak bisa membantah kalau masih saja terasa berat untuknya berpisah dengan sang ayah. Keluarga tak seharusnya terpisah, 'kan?

"Dean."

Nada itu. Dean tahu ketika John memanggilnya seperti itu. Matanya teralih dari lantai kayu rumah Bobby kepada sang ayah. Wajah John masih datar, namun ia mengenali sesuatu di mata ayahnya. Sesuatu yang selalu ada di sana setiap kali ia memandang Sam atau Dean di saat-saat tertentu. Sesuatu yang hanya dimiliki oleh ayah pada anaknya. Dan kalau keadaan mereka berbeda, hidup mereka tidak seperti ini, ia yakin mulut John akan menyunggingkan senyum saat itu juga.

"Ya?" Ia membalas, berusaha membuat suaranya tak bergetar. John harus pergi berburu dan ia tak boleh menahan sang ayah untuk alasan yang egois.

"Kau jagalah Sam."

Kata-kata yang sama. Pesan yang terlalu familier—sekaligus juga tanggung jawab besar yang dibebankan padanya sejak ia masih kecil. Ia sudah tak ingat kapan pesan itu mulai dikatakan John padanya. Dean membalas dengan anggukan kepala. Saat itulah Bobby muncul kembali.

"Ayo, kalian berdua," seru Bobby sambil meraih tangan Sam. Keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Dean mengikuti dari belakang. Tak ada lagi kata-kata tertukar dengan John.

Matahari menyusup ke rumah Bobby lewat jendela, memberi sentuhan hangat ke udara—dan Dean baru menyadari betapa dinginnya udara sepanjang pagi itu. Langkahnya terhenti. Ia berbalik kembali, hanya sempat untuk menangkap punggung berlapis jaket kulit milik sang ayah sekilas. Ia hanya mendengar saat langkah berat John bertambah semakin jauh. Ia hanya terdiam saat mendengar suara mesin Impala yang dinyalakan. Dan ia hanya termangu menyaksikan dari jendela saat samar-samar bayangan sang ayah di belakang kemudi membawa Impala mereka keluar dari _Singer Salvage Yard_, terus melaju dan tak berbalik lagi hingga menghilang di kejauhan jalan raya.

Berapa kalipun ia melihat sosok Impala menghilang di kejauhan, perasaannya tak pernah berubah dan berat di hatinya tak pernah sedikitpun berkurang.

.

[**end**]

* * *

.

Fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom Supernatural. Yah, _well_, _hello_, dan... salam kenal. _Then_, review _maybe_? _Please_? ;,w,;/

-lele


End file.
